Zero Saga One: Zero
by David Arkos
Summary: In the harsh abandoned wastes of the post-virus world, a young man discovers his destiny when he raises up an army of psychic beings who are bent on one thing: Ram's death.


Zero -The following takes place during season four about the time Ram and Ebony get married.  
The blue haired boy awoke and began to rummage through the garbage for some food. Upon finding some he began to eat as much as he could stomach. Today was the day his war would begin. His war to dethrone his nemesis and gain vengeance for the deaths of his brothers Jay and Ved. It would be a long and painful journey, but in the end it would be worth it.  
His name was Bryan, and he resembled his brothers very much, except for a few... minor details. His hair was blue, he had no tattoos, and he was NOT a Techno. He was a brilliant inventor, clever and agile through necessity. Around him though, was an air of coldness that his brothers lacked.  
He had been a Techno once, but left their ranks one year after the virus. Unlike Jay and Ved, he had seen Ram as lunatic, not a genius. However, he held his peace for a while, using the Technos for all they were worth. Shelter, Power, and Technology, these he took from the Technos. All was well, until Java, one of Ram's twin wives, caught him stealing from Ram. As a result of this, Ram went berserk and tortured Bryan before throwing him to the dirt outside of the Technos' main fortress. Bryan then decided to leave the Technos permanently, while Jay and Ved mocked him for doing so.  
So here he was, a Virt by Ram's terms, though Bryan chose to refer to them still as humans. Alone, he had prepared for the day when he would destroy Ram. Bryan was certain that his brothers were dead by now, and for that Ram would pay.  
In his solitude, Bryan had created three things of which he would need in the fight against Ram. Two of which he would especially need in the battle, and one of which he was truly proud. The two were a saber of which created a blade of light, and the other was a fabric that could withstand shots from a Techno zapper. The third was a pair of gloves that could heal most wounds to the body. Tossing these into his pack, Bryan nearly laughed.  
  
In his time in the wilds, Bryan had grown colder, and meaner. Small groups who called themselves 'tribes' had given him another name. They called him Zero, due to the fact that he had no tribe. The tribes feared him because of his technology, and thus isolated him.  
Their isolation though, was nothing compared to the torment of Ram's virtual world. Even today, he dreamt of the horrors he was subjected to in that unreal realm. Even if his brothers were still alive, the torture of Ram's 'reality-space' was enough justification for killing him.  
Walking into his rubble cave, Zero/Bryan (He preferred Zero these days) began searching for his clothes. Finding them draped over an old chair, he began dressing himself. Since the virus, he had only gotten three pairs of clothes. A pair of traveling clothes; his black, red, and silver Techno uniform; and an outfit made of the zap-resistant fabric that was the opposite colors of his Techno uniform. Along with his ten essentials, he shoved these into his pack. Taking one last glance around the room, Zero set off in search of the man who had haunted his dreams for these four long years, Ram.  
Watch your step Gabe, 'cuz I'm out to get you now!" Zero laughed.  
  
"You ever suggest that you don't need me," Ram began.  
"I didn't-"Ved started apologetically.  
"You ever suggest that you don't need me, and I'll make sure that no one you know will ever see you again!" Ram shouted. He was in no mood to hear pitiful apologies.  
"Yes Lord Ram." Ved said as he miserably skulked out of the room.  
Ram returned to his work. If Phase Four was to succeed, Ram would need to pour his whole mind into it. Yet all these people kept interrupting him! Jay and his whining, Ved and his arrogance, Java and her cravings for attention; It was as though the only one in the whole city who understood him was his new wife Ebony. However, when the fourth phase was completed, they would all learn to respect him. All of them, the Virts, the Technos, the Ecos, his wives, Jay, Ved, and even the nightmarish memory of their brother's contorted screams as he mocked Ram all the way through his punishment. Ram would show them all. Soon, very soon, he would be more than just lord of the Technos. Soon he would be lord of the entire world!  
A storm trooper entered Ram's chamber and advanced. Ram turned his dark eyes to the soldier and smiled. With dark foreknowledge of the soldier's message, Ram prepare for the fun ahead.  
"The Eco prisoner called Pride is ready Lord Ram." The soldier reported.  
"Excellent." Ram said as the soldier lead him from the room.  
This was going to be great. Ram was going to teach this Virt a lesson he would not soon forget. Ram smiled at the thought, a common Eco, challenging him, the lord of the Technos! Nature versus Technology, this would be very amusing. They entered the chamber and Ram spoke with the Eco Virt for a few minutes before making his decision. This was an easy prey, so it would be pointless to carry this argument any further.  
"So you wanna see perfection, do you?" Ram said. "I'll show you nature made perfect, by me. Put him in!"  
The Technos strapped Pride into the machine and then switched it on. He lost control immediately.  
"Ha ha ha! Yes! Ha HA!" He laughed. So it went as Ram reveled in his victory.  
  
Zero stood on the hill gazing out quietly. Off in the distance was an old ice cream factory, and it was his target. Inside of it was a Techno facility of some kind. It didn't matter what its purpose was really, because its fate was the same no matter what.  
Zero intended to barge in, and capture or kill all the Technos within. Afterwards, he'd leave messages on the computer telling Gabe the facility had been destroyed by an old friend. Other messages would say nothing was wrong, or that an army of Virts attacked. The general idea was to use his power to cause chaos for the Technos.  
Zero smiled, the guards had spotted him. They were advancing upon the hill with their zappers aimed. Zero unhooked his saber from his belt and stepped forth to face the Technos as they stopped. This was it, the first act of resistance.  
"Identify yourself Virt!" The lead guard barked.  
"Let's get one thing straight." Zero began. "I, am not, a Virt!" He ignited his blade and swiftly cut the zappers off of their arms.  
Astounded by this unprecedented piece of technology, the guards were understandably speechless. At which point Zero extinguished his sword and used the hilt to render the guards unconscious. In their condition, Zero found it extremely easy to bind and gag them. Now Zero turned his attention to the factory. It would not be long before these storm troopers were missed. He was running short on time.  
"Excellent." Zero laughed. The odds were astronomically against him and he loved it. There were forty soldiers in that facility. Zero stopped in his tracks. "That's odd." He said. He hadn't been imagining it. He was still very certain that there were forty soldiers in the entire facility.  
Reminding himself that this was neither the time nor the place to be fantasizing, Zero continued to sneak towards the facility. Upon reaching the left side of the building, Zero re-ignited his weapon. Deftly he slashed down a huge chunk of the wall and burst in. The attack had begun.  
As he entered the factory, Zero knocked out two Techno soldiers and one researcher. He then extinguished his blade once more. He dragged the Technos into a room and removed all of their equipment and then bound and gagged them.  
Zero quickly changed into his old Techno clothes and equipped himself with his saber of light, the Technos' zappers and, and one of the Technos' masks. Zero then hid his pack out side of the building amongst some bushes. That's when the soldiers approached.  
"Why aren't you at your post soldier?" The .lead storm trooper demanded.  
"Uh... I had to... you know..."Zero muttered while unhooking his sword.  
"Yes?" The leader inquired. By this time Zero had his saber out and his zapper on. "What's that?!? What are you doing?!?" The officer shouted before being "deleted".  
"Boring conversation anyway." Zero said.  
He walked back into the factory and waited. He pretended to be working while setting his zapper to stun. He knew the battle would come to him.  
"Hey you!" a voice called.  
"Yes?" Zero answered innocently.  
"What happened to that wall?" the soldier asked as he approached.  
"Um... I'm not sure sir. Maybe a zapper malfunctioned." Zero said.  
The soldier turned and walked off. Before he could get far though, Zero tackled him and began to interrogate him.  
"Where's Gabe!?!" Zero barked. The soldier looked at him with a blank expression, obviously unaware of who Zero meant. "Ugh, Ram, you idiot! Where did Ram go!?!"  
"C-classified information, I have no idea!" The Techno wept.  
"Oh, really? That's too bad for you." Zero said as he turned on his light saber.  
"L-liberty. C-center City." The guard sobbed.  
"Good boy." Zero said as he stunned the storm trooper. He stood up to see another Techno run around the corner. Zero knew that the entire facility would be alerted to his presence and if he was lucky, a distress signal might even be sent out. The Technos were playing right into his trap.  
"There he is, get him!" A Techno roared. The halls flooded with storm troopers as the Technos lay siege to Zero. This was going to be great. Zero stood his ground and prepared to fight.  
"Who are you and what do you want? You don't bear our crest so you must be a Virt!" The storm trooper commander inquired.  
"When will you stupid Technos learn?" Zero began. "I am NOT, A VIRT!!"  
"Heh," One Techno called, "looks to me boss, like a case of mistaken identity. Says he ain't a Virt, obviously ain't a Techno, and judging from the fact that he's usin' that sword-thing; I'd wager he ain't no Eco. So the question is what the hell are you?"  
"I am what is not, I am the absence of presence, I am Zero." Zero said with a glare.  
"Posh," the same Techno said, "let's kill him before he-"The pest could say no more. At that moment Zero slid forward and cleaved his head off.  
Zero didn't stop there either, while rising to stand up straight; he sliced through a few more Technos to prove his point. Enraged, the others began firing their zappers at him. Zero did a back flip while blocking the lasers and cutting an arc in the wall. He continued to flash his saber about reflecting the barrage as best he could as he kicked down the severed chunk of the wall. In almost lightning-like speed, Zero extinguished his blade and stunned the two standing soldiers. Pleased with his work, Zero turned and became witness to a horror he had not expected.  
It was a room full of people, all of which were attached to machines he knew all too well. They were test units for reality space. Zero recognized them from Ram's torture room. This was the purpose of the facility. Disgusted, Zero set to work immediately freeing all the people, only stopping to re-stun the Techno captives. In the space of two hours, he had finished his entire plan for this place. He sent messages, nursed the free ones, and rounded up all the living Technos.  
Zero turned and noticed the first person to awaken amongst the freed prisoners. It was a man on the very threshold of adulthood; He looked up as though he'd not given up to the Technos without a fight. He had dark, long hair and a long tattoo down the right side of his face. The man sat up and was surprised by what he saw.  
"It's all right, I won't hurt you." Zero told him.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"I decided to teach the Technos a lesson, don't be fooled by my disguise, I'm not one of them."  
"Who are you?"  
"I have no name, but if you must call me by one, call me Zero. What is your name?"  
"Bray," the man answered.  
"Well Bray," Zero began, "We haven't got much time to stay here, so if you wouldn't mind waking the others, I have some Technos to interrogate."  
"Right."  
Zero set about his work while Bray began to awaken the other freed people. The Technos were furious while Zero remained calm. He had his plan: apologize for their friends deaths, explain the situation, and befriend them. It had been a long day to this point, and it didn't look like it would be getting any shorter.  
  
"YES JAVA!?" Ram barked.  
"Check your messages from quadrant 9, Lord Ram." Java answered meekly.  
Glaring at Java, Ram opened his laptop. He despised being interrupted. He opened his messages from quadrant 9 and was amazed by what he saw. There were basic reports from all the testing facilities and then at least one hundred other reports from facility 9fGl2 reporting damage and destruction of different types and origins.  
"Everyone's got messages like this, Ram." Java said. "To make it worse, the facilities can not operate because of the state of confusion."  
"Interesting." Ram said. "Send a squadron to check it out and Java. . ."  
"Yes lord Ram?"  
"Tell Mega to put them all back to work!"  
"Yes lord Ram."  
Ram wheeled away from his desk and was about to begin to wrack his brain for an answer as to whom was behind these attacks, when he noticed Java had not left. It was obvious that she had some bad news.  
"Spit it out Java."  
"Siva. . . Has disappeared lord Ram."  
"I see. . ." Ram said grimly. "Deploy as man troops as possible, I want her found, dead, or alive."   
Zero and Bray stood before the escapees and surviving Technos, Zero was about to make a speech to them. He called their attention to him and the Technos. This was a fateful, decisive moment.  
"Well, it's been a long day, but now you are free!" Zero said letting the crowd cheer before he continued. "Now we are faced with the fate of these Technos. These people are not responsible for the harm that has befallen you, but rather the man they once served. What shall you do to them?"  
"Kill them!"  
"Hang them!"  
"Hook them to their own machines!"  
"Will you learn anything?" Zero said back to the masses. "Will you be better than them for doing back to them what they did to deserve your hate?" Zero let this sink in. No head faced him, all were hung in shame. "Will you be better than the adults that left us to this fate? Then forgive these people. Their former master, Ram, is your foe as well as he is mine. Together we can defeat him, and revenge will be yours. I can not fight him alone, so who's with me?" A roar arose from the crowd and even the Technos joined in. "Then take this blue paint and give yourself one stripe with one finger across your cheek under your right eye, because when you return to your tribes, you shall still be a part of this one, you shall still be a Mystic!!!" as Zero shouted this last part, the crowd, Bray, and the Technos all cried back in unison.  
The next few days passed almost uneventfully. The Technos amongst the Mystics had told Zero of another facility they could attack. So the Mystics gathered supplies and set off for the next facility.  
That night Bray was walking through the camp as the other Mystics were sleeping. Unlike them, he could not close his eyes to the reward of sleep. He kept thinking of his wife, Amber, and how he had left her while she was in labor. As he started up a hill he felt sudden determination. Amber was the reason he had joined the Mystics; he couldn't bear to leave her in the city if this Ram was as bad as Zero and the former Technos claimed.  
Bray reached the top of the hill and stopped. Zero was standing on a small cliff nearby. He was standing behind a fallen tree staring right at Bray.  
"Watch," Zero said as he raised his arms. When he did so, the tree began to lift off the ground. As he raised his arms, the tree rose also. He then lowered his arms and let the tree fall to the ground.  
"What . . . the . . . ?" Bray gasped.  
"After dinner, I got the impression to come up here. I started with rocks and twigs, now I can move trees, too."  
"H-how?" Bray muttered obviously stupefied by Zero's odd sorcery.  
"It's a bit rough, but I think I've got the basics." Zero began. "You see, everything in the universe is chaotic, because there's always that point one percent chance that something will go differently. You have to imagine that you are the only power in the universe, since you are the only thing that's actions you can predict. This leaves you with two options: either try and bring power two other things, or slip into the chaos yourself."  
"You call that rough?" Bray asked.  
"That's only the beginning there are more levels than I can even touch on."  
"You spoke of Power and Chaos." Bray said. "These people had a bad encounter with one who used these things."  
"I see I'll have to teach them to be open-minded before I teach them how to use this."  
Zero and Bray talked into the night, sharing stories of their pasts, and planning the next attack.   
"Very well, Siva is no longer a Techno, or a living being." Ram said to Ebony as she left the room. Things were looking bad for Ram, since word got out of the attack on the facility, the Virts had become . . . rambunctious. Even though most were now hooked on his game, there were those few insurrectionists who would cause trouble him.  
Ram turned his chair to face across the desk. The squadron he'd sent to investigate facility 9fGl2 had returned. The squadron leader stepped forward and saluted Ram. Ram perceived the soldier was very nervous.  
"Report," Ram barked.  
"Lord Ram. . . The base was empty!" The squadron leader choked out.  
"WHAT!?" Ram exclaimed.  
"Of the forty soldiers and ten researchers, ten were dead and the rest were no where to be seen." The soldier replied. "On top of that, the place was completely trashed and all the prisoners had escaped."  
"This is inconceivable!" Ram shrieked. "Send as many squadrons as expendable with you! I want whoever is responsible for this found!"  
"What about the escaped Technos?" The squadron leader asked.  
"They will be killed. I never want to hear from the traitors again." Ram said as he rubbed his neck. "Call Ebony, I need a massage."  
"Yes sir, lord Ram!" The squadron said as they marched out of the room.  
"It's gonna be a long day." Ram said.   
"It's gonna be a long day." Zero said as he burst down the door.  
It was several days after the first raid and part way through the second. The raid was going well. The room Zero entered was the last remaining Technos. These Technos were an especially stubborn bunch; unlike the others, they didn't respond well to reasoning or threats, so they would have to be killed.  
"Freeze Virt!" a Techno woman shouted.  
As the dust cleared, Zero caught sight of his antagonists. They were standing surrounding him with their zappers aimed. The woman was a Techno with blue-green eye-shadow and blue-green hair streaks. She appeared to be of Asiatic descent. Zero felt the oddest leap in his heart when he saw her.  
"You must be the commander that all the captives have been talking about; Tai-San I believe?" Zero said calmly. In fact, none of the captives had spoken of her. Zero had discovered that with the ability to move things with his mind, he had also gained the power to read minds; and he'd already read Tai-San's completely.  
"What's wrong? Do you miss the Mall Rats? Or are you beginning to feel the sting of your treachery?" Zero said.  
Tai-San's face flashed with fear for only a second. However the troops seemed to be confused. Weren't the Mall Rats behind the attacks on Ram's Palace? Seeing this, Zero seized the chance and acted upon their emotions.  
"What's the matter? Didn't you know that your precious commander was a Virt? Let alone a Mall Rat?"  
"Shut up!" Tai-San shouted. She was falling right into his plan, which was quickly forming. "That's a lie! Now prepare to die you Virt insurrectionist!"  
"Face it Tai-San, deep down, you're a slave to them. You may have survived the Chosen, but not the Technos." Zero smiled. He only felt slightly guilty, for playing her emotions.  
"Who are you?" Tai-San shouted as she shot a laser directly at Zero's heart.  
This time Zero laughed. He was wearing his zap-resistant outfit underneath his cloak, so what looked like should have killed him did virtually nothing to him.  
"I am your friend," Zero began, "Or your enemy depending on how much you like or hate Ram."  
"What do you mean?" Tai-San asked.  
"Look," Zero sighed, "I've had a pretty good job of not killing Technos today, so if you don't want to be the first ones, I suggest you desert Gabe and join me in fighting your own lord Ram."  
"Why should we?" Tai-San asked. "How do we know you aren't just a bluffing tribe of Virts?"  
"Two reasons." Zero began. "Remember what happened a few days ago?"  
"At facility 9fGl2? No one does, the whole thing confuses even lord Ram."  
"I did it, alone no less. I had to kill about thirty Technos to do it, too. Could any random tribe do that, let alone any random wanderer without a tribe?"  
"What's your second reason?" Tai-San and her fellow soldiers were obviously won over, but Zero decided to seal their loyalty.  
"This." Zero said as he raised Tai-San. Zero felt slightly embarrassed. His mind, was literally groping all over Tai-San's body. She no doubt felt incredibly violated. Considering the fact that this was his first time performing multiple tasks on a human, the results were rather exceptional.  
Tai-San floated up into the air and hunched over laughing. Instead of pinning her to the ground with pain, Zero had managed to do the exact opposite. He had tickled her off the ground. Moments later, Zero gently set her down on the floor.  
"That was amazing!" Tai-San laughed. She turned and looked at all of her comrades who nodded in consent. "We'll join. We see now that at the least, you have much more to offer than Ram."  
"Excellent." Zero remarked as he withdrew a vial of blue paint from his cloak.  
Zero made them take the loyalty oath of the Mystics, and read their minds to make certain they ad no intention of betrayal. Afterwards, Zero took them to Bray, who was setting people to work.  
The main idea was that with all the converted Technos in their ranks, they could fool Ram into thinking that everything was normal. Meanwhile, the Mystics would prepare for war. Zero had also decided to teach the others the power he had discovered. That was the plan, and all was going according to it.   
Several things happened while the Mystics were preparing: Jay opposed Ram, Ebony learned from Ved what a moron she had been about the 'Fantasy CD,' and Siva became a Mall Rat. May reappeared, Pride became addicted to 'The Game,' and Saline became city leader after Ebony. Jay decided to leave the city and live with Amber and Trudy, Ram got sick, and Ebony and Jay made up on their way out of the city.  
And that's where the second half of our story begins . . .   
Zero was meditating when Bray approached him. Zero stood and greeted Bray with a smile. It was obvious that something had excited him, though Zero could not tell what.  
"Lesson's aren't until after lunch Bray, is something the matter?" Zero asked.  
"Come quickly!" Bray said breathlessly. "Tai-San's found an adult!"  
Zero got up and ran after Bray. "WHAT!?" He called.  
"Not just an adult, but a really old one!" Bray said as they ran into the tent where Zero gave his lessons.  
"Hey, do you know what this means?" Zero said as they stopped. "It means we might live to be adults after all!"  
"You're right!"  
However, before they could celebrate any further, Tai-San stepped out of the tent. Zero' heart gave the familiar leap it did whenever he saw her.  
"Where've you been? The adult's been asking for you, by name." She said.  
"Weird," Bray said as Zero entered the tent.  
When Zero entered the tent, the old man turned and looked at him. The old man smiled and then attempted to stand up. Zero stopped him and then sat down with him.  
"So Bryan, at last I have found you." He said.  
"Who are you?" Zero asked.  
"I am Jean Paul Rineau; one of the few adults to have survived the virus. I am the last member of a team of scientists who created an antidote. There is more." The man said wearily. "We knew of your . . . existence before the fall. I've been watching you for a long time; and now, now you have learned to use the Gift."  
"Gift?" Zero asked.  
"The powers you have discovered are a manifestation of it. Now listen Bryan, I haven't much time left to live so you must pay attention to my prophecy, for in it lies many of the answers to some of the questions you will ask in life."  
Zero listened late into the evening to Jean's prophecy. Jean was growing weaker and weaker as he prophesied to Zero. Zero, who was very fascinated by the prophecy, was not unable to see the man would die when it ended. When, in fact, the prophecy did end, the old man reached into his shirt and produced a piece of parchment and a small flask of strange green liquid.  
"The antidote . . ." The old prophet gasped. "Now is the time . . . my little brother of the soul. You . . . are now . . . the prophet of this world. Remember . . . the true master balances Power and Chaos, he ascends these and strides to new heights . . . Now is the time to kill the emperor . . ."  
With those words, Zero held witness to the death of Jean Paul Rineau, the last of the adults, and a true witness of the greatness, the Gift. Zero lifted the body and strode from the tent. Bray and Tai-San rose to meet him. He had a dark gleam in his as he turned and spoke.  
"Ready the Mystics, I'll stay here no longer." He said as he carried Jean away.  
Zero took Jean's body to the top of the hill where all the other dead were buried. As the Mystics packed up and prepared for the attack on the city, Zero dug Jean's grave. When he had finally laid the grave marker down, the Mystics were completely ready. As he descended from the hill, he smiled at his people, his army. They had all chosen him to lead after the first raid, and reluctant though he was, he had become content as their leader.  
Zero walked down to Bray and Tai-San, his chief commanders and said this.  
"Today is the day. Today we will destroy Gabe!"   
Jay and Ebony kissed as they reached the city limits. Soon, they would be free of Ram for good. Ebony mused though, about which fate was worse: life with Ram or life with Amber. However, Ebony's musing stopped when Jay halted abruptly. Ebony looked up and was also shocked by what she saw.  
At first, it appeared that there was only one man in a cloak with a hood up. Then, at second glance, Ebony saw that there were six of them and that she and Jay were surrounded. The first cloaked figure had a zapper pointed right at Jay!  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The cloaked figure asked.  
Seeing that Jay was still paralyzed, Ebony spoke. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
"It's been four years, Jay." The figure responded.  
"Bryan?" Jay asked amazedly.  
Zero removed his hood and smiled. His pale green eyes had become misty. Even though his arm was still pointed at Jay, the other Mystics followed suit and removed their hoods.  
"Pretty good for the deranged lunatic who would die alone, wouldn't you agree?" Zero said as he lowered his arm.  
"Bryan . . . I'm so sorry. You were right about Ram." Jay said.  
"I'm just glad you're still alive." Zero said as he ran forward and hugged his elder brother.  
"I hate to break up the reunion, with . . . whoever he is, but we're kinda in a hurry." Ebony rudely spat.  
"Of course you are." Zero said turning to Ebony. "I need you to deliver my messages."  
"Bryan, what are you talking about?" Jay asked.  
"I suppose I better answer the empress's question now." Zero said. At this, the other Mystics laughed. Only they could see the humor in this. "I am Zero, lord of the Mystics, a super-tribe like the Technos formed to destroy Gabe. That's also what I want, the death of the emperor."  
"You mean Ram?" Ebony asked.  
"That's LORD Ram to you, Virt." Zero said. "Yes, I mean Gabriel 'Ram' Thompson."  
"That means a lot coming from you." Ebony said. She hated being called a Virt.  
"You gave in to Ram's wishes, therefore you are a Virt, there's still hope though." Zero began. "I need Ebony to bring Ram here, and I need Jay to bring my friend Bray's wife Amber to the city."  
"What makes you think we'll help?" Ebony said.  
"Ebony-," Jay said.  
The other Mystics raised their swords and ignited them as Zero lifted Ebony into the air using the Gift. Ebony screamed as Jay watched helplessly. Zero softly placed Ebony back on the ground. The Mystics then extinguished their sabers.  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll be more than eager to help me." Zero smirked.  
"How?" Jay stuttered.  
"I don't have time to explain that." Zero said. "Now Jay, I need you to find Amber or Eagle, whichever she goes by, and tell her that now is the time to strike against the Technos. Ebony, I need you to go tell Gabe that he better come here because the man who is responsible for the raid a few months ago is here, and he's killing without remorse."  
"How am I going to prove that?" Ebony demanded.  
"Simple." Zero calmly replied. "Jay will be seen by a guard, who will call in, and when he gets here, Jay will escape with the help of two Mystic escorts and all he'll find is me. His screams will be heard over the link. Now, where can I find a good place to rest my squad?"   
Ram and his soldiers reached the spot Ebony had said the man would be. Ram wanted to meet this person himself. The soldiers though, were not as eager about meeting a dangerous man like him. A figure stepped out of the shadows and dropped something on the ground before them. The cloaked figure had dropped the body of a Techno soldier.  
"A gift," the figure laughed, "for the emperor."  
"Tell me," Java barked, "do you know what the penalty is for murdering a Techno is, Virt?"  
"He probably can't count that high." Ved said.  
Zero smiled. This was his favorite part. "Gabe, don't you teach your lackeys," he said as Java and Ved fell to the ground gasping for air. "I have the city now Gabe, my friends have captured almost all of it. Now we've just got to play the game."  
"You're bluffing." Ram said. "Only liars hide their faces."  
Zero removed his hood and released Java and Ved. Every Techno in that crowd's face lit up with fear from the memories his face triggered.  
"You!" Ram screamed.  
"Surprised? What's wrong Gabe thought I was dead? Apparently, Java and Ved aren't as efficient as you thought. So you see Gabe, your mistakes have created me. Perhaps I should call you daddy!" Zero laughed.  
"Shut up!" Ved roared. "Don't you ever talk to Ram that way!"  
Zero was shocked momentarily, and then he saw his opportunity to strike. "Something the matter little bro? You and Jay forgot dad and mom and appointed Gabe your family, why can't I?" Zero felt Ved's hatred lurch and crumble at these words. Ved was confused. "But that's not the point." Zero continued. "As I was saying, I wish to challenge you Gabe, or is it daddy? I know, Gabby! I challenge you to a battle. Techno versus Mystics in reality-space, whoever dies, dies. What do you say, Gabby?"  
"When?" Ram asked.  
"One week." Zero answered.  
"What," Ram began as Zero started to drink a red liquid, "is to stop us from just hunting you down and killing you?"  
Zero spat the hot red liquid down onto Ram's face as he turned to run. "Easy," he said, "You'll never catch us!"   
The three cloaked figures entered the mall as Mouse ran screaming. Pride, Salene, Lex, and Siva came to see who it was. Jay had left the mall earlier that day, could these be Technos come to look for him? It was a complete surprise when two of the figures restrained the other at the sight of Siva. After a moment he relaxed and the others released his arms.  
"I have heard," The figure said, "from five different accounts, that this mall is an excellent place to stay."  
"I don't think I've ever seen anyone like you before, and I'm City Leader." Salene said.  
"We're from out of town." The female cloaked figure said.  
"Oh great, just what we need, more outsiders." Pride groaned.  
"Hey!" Siva shouted.  
"Wait a minute." Lex said. "I know that voice. Tai-San?"  
Tai-San removed her hood. Lex, Salene, and Pride were shocked.  
"Tai-San, it is you!" Lex shouted.  
Bray removed his hood next and caused even more shock.  
"Bray!?" Salene laughed.  
Zero then removed his hood and received the shocked gasp of Siva.  
"It can't be!" Siva shrieked. "Why are you here?" The air of happiness died for the Mall Rats.  
"Bray, Tai-San and I need a place to stay for a while. Jay, Amber and Ebony will be here shortly. I need Amber's help to defeat Gabe, whom you call Ram. I need to hide here until she gets here. Watch the City Net broadcast and you'll learn all about my plan to challenge the emperor. If I can trust you, I think a preview can be arranged."  
"All right, on behalf of all the tribes seeking freedom from Ram; I accept." Salene said.   
"It's not human blood lord Ram." Mega said.  
"What is it then?" Ram demanded.  
"It-it's . . . ram's blood sir." Mega responded.  
"I see . . . Any news of those Mystics?"  
"There are sightings of cloaked figures all over the city. They always protect the down trodden and then vanish before we can stop them. Get this; they carry weapons like the ones from your battle with Ved. Oh, and they seem to be god-like in most everyway." Mega said dismally. "Who is their leader, anyway?"  
"Someone who should have died a long time ago." Ram said.   
As you know, a week can go by pretty quickly, but this one was rather eventful. Amber arrived the second day with Jay and Ebony and emotions ran pretty high for Lex, Siva, and Tai-San, as well as Amber, Jay, Bray, and Ebony. The Mall Rats (past and present) celebrated this reunion and Amber helped Zero plan his attack on Ram. Zero, being Jay's brother and Bray and Tai-San's friend, was welcomed by most.  
The longer he was with them, the more Zero felt like he was one of them. The Mystics had given him this kind of love, too. Zero could not help but feel wrong about what he was doing. By staying in the mall, he was forcing all these people to risk dying, and undoubtedly one of them would, but why should this new family have to suffer so? Oh yes, because of his grudge. Lex and Patch had both commented on how brave he was for challenging Ram to a battle to the death, but Zero knew deep down he was wrong. However, when the day came, Zero was still ready to fight.  
"Amber, I still don't have a stunt double." Zero said.  
"Right, we need someone, but whom?" Amber replied.  
"I'll do it." Bray called.  
"Bray!" Amber gasped. She did not her husband involved in the attack.  
"Are you certain Bray?" Zero asked.  
"Bray-" Amber started.  
"Shh, don't worry. I'll come back." Bray said.  
Bray and Zero walked down into the largest part of the mall. Here, all the Mystics had assembled. Thanks to Jay and Amber they had acquired enough reality-space sets for all but three Mystics. With Patch's help, they had created a program to disguise one person as Zero, so that Zero, two Mystics, and the Mall Rats could carry out the plan.  
Bray strapped himself in and bade Zero and Amber good luck. They returned the sentiment and then rejoined with the group. Jay, Ebony, Salene, and Biggs and Wedge, two Mystics, were waiting for them.  
"Is everyone ready?" Amber asked. The strike team murmured its assent. "Then let's go!"   
"Today's the day folks," the Techno announcer called. "Ram, the hero, will be challenging the evil Zero who wants to take away your Game and Paradise. Let's see how it's going."  
To the surprise of all, the Technos were losing. They weren't just losing either, they were losing horribly. The Mystics had captured, not killed, twelve Technos, while the Technos had yet to hit even a single Mystic. Today was a great day for the Mystics, until the end . . .  
Zero and the others were outside the hotel in which Ram was when he Bray was in danger.  
"Amber, you must return to the mall, Bray's in danger. Jay, Biggs, go with her." He said.  
"Right," Amber said. Unlike most of the Mall Rats, she had learned to trust the Gift and, more importantly, Zero. Amber, Jay, and Biggs jolted down the hall as Zero, Wedge, Lex, Salene, Siva, and a Techno who was working with them called Mega entered the room. Ram targeted "Zero," from behind in reality space as Amber entered the mall. He fired as the real Zero ignited his blade. Bray turned around and was shot as Amber pulled him out of reality-space and Zero destroyed Ram's machines.  
Two things happened next: Bray spoke to Amber, and Ram and all the Technos and Mystics were pulled back into reality. The astounded Ram could do nothing as he soon found himself and his fortress to be overflowing with Mystics.  
"Sorry Gabe, game's over." Zero said.   
"Bray!" Amber shouted. She was so concerned that she had failed to see the bizarre departure of the Mystics.  
"Commander Bray!" Biggs shouted.  
"Amber . . . I love you . . ." Bray gasped.  
"Bray . . . don't talk like that. You're going to make it." Amber sobbed.  
"No . . . I'm 'cheating,' to live right now . . ." Bray coughed. "I want our son to grow up with a father . . . Jay take care of her . . . uh . . ." Bray whispered something inaudible and then passed on.  
"Braaaay!" Amber shouted.   
"Well, thank you for those comments Mega," Zero said with a wink. "However I'm still not going to spare him. Clorent, Gel, please escort Mega to his room and bring Ved to me."  
Tai-San shut off the City Net cam and smiled. They were broadcasting Zero's 'interviews,' with Ram's 'inner circle,' though Mega's was a complete fake. After Ved, Zero would interview Jay, Tai-San, Ebony, Siva, and Java. Jay, Tai-San, Ebony and Siva's interviews were completely scripted, like Mega's. Java's was the only interview that would be real that day. At night, Zero would speak with Salene and Ram. He had intended to speak with Amber also, but in light of Bray's death, he felt it best not to.  
Mega, Clorent, and Gel left. Zero prepared himself for the next interview with Ved, and then chatted with Tai-San quietly about Bray. A few moments later, Clorent entered, followed by Ved, and then Gel. Tai-San snapped the cam on as Zero welcomed his brother.  
"Ah Ved, do come in." Zero said.  
"Said the spider to the fly." Ved remarked. "Come now Ved, is that anyway to talk to your brother?" Zero said.  
"You ain't my brother, you're just another VIRT!"  
"Aah, but I am your brother." Zero winced at his infuriating brother. "However, I am a Mystic, not a Virt."  
"VIRT!!!" Ved screamed as he stood.  
"Then you are a brat and a cry baby." Zero said quietly as he used the Gift to force Ved back into his chair.  
"What do you want from me?" Ved whined.  
"Well Ved, I came all the way from my little garbage can of the world to get revenge on Gabe, unfortunately, 90% of the city likes him and wants a fair trial." Zero began.  
"70%. I lied to Ram." Ved said.  
"70% want a fair trial for Gabe. However, I don't believe he deserves one; instead, I am giving the people who knew him best a chance to save him. Now, it happens to be your turn."  
"Why should Ram live, huh?" Ved started. "Well, he's given these people food, water, electricity, work, and entertainment. He's also starting a hospital and a news system."  
"Yes, those are fine things the Technos have done, but what's so good about Ram?" Zero nearly sang.  
"The man's a genius!" Ved laughed surprised.  
"His lunacy is debatable." Zero shot back.  
"He invented reality-space!" Ved exclaimed.  
"By torturing hundreds of people!" Zero roared.  
"He shared it with all the city!" Ved screamed.  
"He unleashed a technological plague upon dozens of unsuspecting innocent tribes! Would you look at the time?" Zero said, gaining some self- control. "Clorent, Gel, please escort Ved back to his room and bring me Tai- San."  
Clorent and Gel quickly rushed Ved from the room. Tai-San was their code for bringing Dee, because she also knew how to operate the camera. Tai- San shut off the camera and moved into the closet to change into her Techno clothes and make-up. Zero faced the opposite wall while waiting.  
Clorent and Gel returned with Dee at the same time Tai-San exited the closet. She smiled at them from behind her mask. Dee, who was unaware of the plot seemed quite shocked. However, Zero's smile reassured her. Zero's heart gave its familiar leap at the sight of Tai-San.  
"How do I look?" She asked.  
"Like the scum of the earth." Zero replied.  
"Thanks, I think it's the mask." Tai-San said.  
"What's going on here?" Dee said puzzledly.  
"In a few moments, Clorent and Gel will step outside with Tai-San, then they will come back in and you will turn on the City Net cam. Didn't Salene tell you?" Zero said.  
"No, I was a bit busy at the moment, so she probably forgot." Dee told him.  
"Oh, how's Jay?" Zero said as Tai-San and her 'escorts,' left the room.  
"Not good." She said shaking her head. "Since Bray died Amber's been crying non-stop and Ebony's become more jealous, and Jay, being the helpful fool of a nice guy that he is, is stuck in the middle of everything."  
"Right," Zero began, "When you go back to the chamber, tell them to shape up. We've got a show to do."  
At that moment, Tai-San, Clorent, and Gel entered and Dee turned on the City Net cam.  
"Tai-San, how are you?" Zero inquired.  
"I'm a little upset at the moment." She said, pretending to be unnerved about the invasion.  
"Tai-San, it is my understanding that you were once a Mall Rat, is this true?"  
"Yes, when they were in power. Then I became Supreme Mother of the Chosen. Now that they're gone, I'm a Techno Commander." She said.  
"I see," Zero began.  
"About Ram though, I really don't care what you do with him. He's a nasty man and when he's gone, I'll join the new power."  
"I see . . . Well, Clorent and Gel will escort you to your room. Clorent, bring me Jay." Zero said as Tai-San 'left.' Dee shut off the City Net cam and stood up.  
"That was great! Much better than Mega's act." Zero laughed.  
Clorent and Gel left with Dee while Tai-San returned to the closet.  
"So Tai-San," Zero said. "What's all this I hear about you and Lex?"  
"We used to be married." She said. Tai-San exited the closet in her Mystic uniform and stepped behind the camera. "But Lex remarried and I've moved on."  
Before Zero could say anything, Clorent entered the room with Jay. Gel followed as Tai-San switched on the City Net cam.  
"Jay! I hear you've been rather busy since last we met." Zero said.  
"Indeed. I'm second in command now." Jay said. "But I have different reasons for wanting Ram gone."  
"Oh, so unlike Mega and Ved, you want Ram gone?" Zero asked.  
"Yes, he's holding society back; we can't progress any further with him around."  
"I see. That's rather unnerving coming from Ram's right hand man."  
"Perhaps, but if you'd been around here lately, you'd know why." Jay said as he got up to leave.  
"Jay, our interview is not complete." Zero said motioning for him to take a seat.  
"I know, but considering that you and I share a common goal, I see no reason to continue a conversation about saving him."  
"Fair enough."  
Clorent, Gel and Jay exited the room and Tai-San shut the cam off as Zero collapsed.  
"Zero!" Tai-San called.  
"Siva and Java must not die." Zero groaned as he sat up.  
"What?" Tai-San said as she helped Zero to his feet. Zero had never been this close to Tai-San before and couldn't help but feel embarrassed.  
"Nothing, it's nothing." Zero said.  
Tai-San returned to the camera as Clorent, Ebony, and Gel entered the chamber. The camera switched on as Zero stood and bowed.  
"Your Majesty," Zero began.  
"Stow it blue boy!" Ebony spat.  
"Something wrong?"  
"You."  
"Oh," Zero said with a smile, "okay. Your highness, do you know why you are here?"  
"To remain in power." Ebony said.  
"I'm not sure I understand."  
"Look, if you destroy Ram, chaos will rule." Ebony started. "You think you're doing us a favor, but you're not. If you strike Ram down now, he'll become more powerful than ever."  
"Why is that? I heard you used to lead the city, why can't you do it again?"  
"I can't control the Technos!"  
"I see, so what we need is a figure to control them . . . like Jay." Zero said with a gesture.  
"You get him to run this show and Ram's lunch meat." Ebony said.  
"Very well, your eminence, you're excused." Zero said as they stood.  
Tai-San switched off the City-Net cam and then stood as well.  
"Well done Ebony, it was very convincing." Tai-San said with a smile.  
"Good, because I really can't wait to be rid of Ram." Ebony replied.  
"Tsk. What if Java can convince me though?" Zero said pretending that he believed such a thing was possible.  
"Not likely, she can't convince anyone of anything." Ebony smirked. "What will you and the Mystics do when Ram is gone?"  
"Those who want to return to their tribes will, and those who don't will stay with me and help me administer this." Zero said producing a copy of the antidote's ingredients.  
"This is amazing!" Ebony stammered as she handed the recipe back to him.  
"Yes, and as soon as Ram's gone, I shall start making it." Zero said. "However, it's time for Siva's interview. Clorent, Gel, please escort Ebony back to her room, then bring Siva to me."  
Ebony, Clorent, and Gel left the room once more leaving Zero and Tai- San alone.  
"What's taking so long?" Tai-San asked after a while.  
"I'm not sure, maybe Siva's lagging behind." Zero guessed.  
"You did tell them to make her 'absence,' realistic." Tai-San reminded him.  
"Yes, I did say that, didn't I?" Zero said in a mock absent minded tone. "Clorent and Gel will be back shortly, let's get ready."  
Tai-San switched on the City-Net cam just as Clorent and Gel returned.  
"What's the meaning of this?" Zero asked.  
"Empress Siva says she does not wish for Ram to live any longer." Clorent replied.  
"Why not?" Zero asked with well faked curiosity.  
"She is married to a Virt now, with Ram gone, they can be happy." Clorent said stoically.  
"Fine by me, that's just another vote against him. Funny how his inner circle has all but betrayed him." Zero said. "Bring me Java."  
As the two Mystic women left the room, Zero turned to Tai-San. She looked unhappy at the moment. Something was on her mind. She switched off the City-Net cam and locked eyes with Zero.  
"Tai?" Zero asked.  
"What did you learn from Bray's death?"  
"What?"  
"Everything has a meaning, even death." She said. "What did you learn from Bray's, and what will you learn from Ram's?"  
"The soldier's deaths taught me that Ram was overestimating his power, Jean's taught me much, Bray's death taught me what love and loyalty meant, and Ram's . . ." Zero said, "Will teach me who I am and how to stop running."  
Zero turned away from Tai-San's gaze. His mind burned at the sight of her, and it was all he could do to conceal this from her.  
"You really care for people, don't you?" Zero said as he regained his composure.  
"I care for all people, I even cared for the Guardian!" Tai-San laughed.  
Tai-San got down behind the City-Net cam as Clorent, followed by Java and then Gel entered. Zero took his seat as Clorent and Gel stood by the door. This was the daytime's main event, Java's interview.  
"Java," Zero began.  
Java lunged forward and drew out a knife. Before she could stab Zero, Gel, Clorent and Wedge (who'd been concealing himself with the Gift,) flung themselves forward and blocked Java with their sabers. While Tai-San aimed her zapper at Java, Zero waved his and disarmed Java. Wedge, Clorent, Gel, and Tai-San relaxed.  
"That's no way to impress the man who holds the key to your husband's future. Sit." As Zero said this, Java was forced into her chair.  
"You'll pay for this Virt." Java said.  
"Fool," Zero laughed, "Do you think I don't know that? Take her away, Ram dies at dawn."  
Java got up and reached out at Zero. Clorent and Wedge flung forward and grabbed her, beginning to drag her from the room.  
"Strike Ram down and you will become him!" Java roared as she was forced from the chamber.  
Tai-San shut off the cam. "Slay me now." Zero groaned.  
"Dawn, huh? So your time with Ram ends with his execution? Pretty clever." Tai-San commented as she left the room.  
Zero stood in the chamber alone for countless hours. He had nothing to do until the night came. He just sat there and thought. Since Bray's death, this was the first time he had been able to just sit and think. He dreaded his work, but it had to be done.  
Then the hour came. Tai-San, Wedge, Clorent, Gel, and Salene stood outside the hotel which was now dubbed Fool's Palace.  
Tai-San and the other Mystics setup the cameras on the corner. A crowd was beginning to form around the corner. Zero stepped into the area and sat down across from Salene. This was unscripted, so it was going to get ugly.  
"Salene, you wanted to see me?" Zero asked.  
"Word is you're going to boot me from office." Salene shot.  
"Well, it's only fair." Zero said.  
"FAIR!? How is it fair!?" Salene shrieked.  
"According to our sources, Ram rigged the election. We want a fair election now, don't we?" Zero calmly replied.  
"That's a lie!" Salene screamed. "The Mystics are just like the Technos, when Ram's gone, Zero will replace him! Don't you see, I'm right, you're wrong so get out of my city!"  
"You will notice, Salene, that this city is, and has been for some time, under the control of a group of people other than the tribes, or Virts." Zero smiled. "In other words, this is not your city," Zero stood and walked towards the hotel, "I have no intention of governing this place, simply protecting it. Oh, and Salene, you're fired."   
"Trudy, can you tell me something?" Lex asked.  
"Yes Lex?" Trudy said.  
"What does he hope to accomplish?" Lex inquired.  
"With the interviews?" Trudy said. "Zero told me that he wants to appear to be fair to those who support Ram, and win them over."  
"Ah," Lex stated.  
"Now, where's Amber?" Trudy said.  
"She's not with Jay?"  
"He said he went to her room, but she's not there."  
"This is bad."  
"I found her!" Jay cried rushing into the room.  
"Where is she?" Trudy gasped.  
"She left the mall an hour ago. Mouse said she looked strange." Jay said. His face was full of worry and it was becoming increasingly more obvious how he felt about Amber.  
"But with all the Ram supporters out there, she could be in real trouble!' Lex exclaimed.  
"Hey, what's that on the City-Net?" Trudy asked.  
Lex, Trudy, and Jay turned to face the screen. Zero appeared on it and then turned aside. With him was none other than Amber herself.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zero asked.  
"Yes." Amber said. Her face was streaked with tears, but she still maintained her boldness.  
"Very well then, tell them what you told me." Zero said quietly.  
"Ram is a monster. He has tried to destroy almost all the world we know. The Mystics have come to help us free ourselves. Zero has expressed little desire to control the city after Ram's fall. Please, if we are all to survive, we must destroy Ram. If this isn't enough for you, let me say this, Ram killed Bray. He killed your family and friends to make his game. He'll kill more too, if we don't stop him. He's killed his own servitors, he'll stop and nothing, please, let there be only one more death, Ram's."  
"That will be all."   
Zero entered the holding cell of Ram. It was a small closet with a City-Net screen in it, for Ram to watch his empire dissolve. Ram sat in a corner, curled in a convulsing ball.  
"The hour is at hand." Zero began. "You have seen your empire fall into the ground, can you escape its collapse with your life?"  
Ram opened his eyes and turned to look at Zero. "Ram's blood, that's what it was." Ram said. "Do not lie to me, I know I will not leave here alive."  
"O contraire, your majesty. The execution takes place outside." Zero said, making a joke. "Despite this, I think we ought to see if you ever did anything worth saving your miserable life."  
"What do you mean?" Ram spat. "Your conviction to kill me has been as solid as steel until now, will you turn from your destiny, I am ready to accept mine."  
"I will give you a chance, I will not fall from my decision."  
At this point, two reality space links were brought into the chamber, and the two were hooked in. The City-Net was then set to display the events that went on within.  
Zero and Ram stood in an old backyard. It was one that predated the virus. The house, it appeared, had been Ram's when he was a child. Now, it was deserted save the two of them. Zero perceived the voice of children in the distance. When Zero looked at himself, he was dressed in the outfit of a person from previrus times.  
"What is this place Gabe?" Zero asked.  
"My only refuge. It used to be my home." Ram replied.  
"What happens here?"  
"You wanted to see my whole life, see if any one moment would redeem me. Very well, you shall see them all be replayed here!"  
At Zero's feet lay many large volumes of books. They were photo albums. When one opened, it sprung out a dazzling display that showed all of Ram's life. Here Zero witnessed Ram's parent's deaths, Ram's first crush, the accident that crippled Ram, and even his own torture at Ram's hands.  
At first, Zero was disgusted and sickened by what he saw, but soon he came to almost feel sorry for Ram. He saw his dreams, he shared his nightmares. He saw the day when Ram forgot his dreams and became Ram. He saw how it hurt the other half of Ram, how it caused Gabe pain.  
By the end, he spent the drawn out minutes in the body of a man who had been deserted by his best friend, who was hated by the women he loved, and made a fool of in front of an entire city. He shared the agony and the evil pride. He shared the thirst for revenge and the bitter hatred of Zero.  
When it was finished, Zero strode from the closet and would look no one in the eye. He simply ordered the execution of Ram and returned to his own chamber where he proceeded to mourn the many deaths he had seen in life.   
Zero stood in front of Ram. There were Mystics all around, but the Technos were allowed to attend their master's execution. Tai-San handed Zero his saber. Zero raised his blade above his head, this was it.  
But as Zero ignited his blade, a thought entered his mind. It was both horrible and powerful.  
Ram was not the same proud man he had hated. He was a sick, weak man who had been deserted of his friends and bereaved of love and dignity even in his death. To strike him down would not give the vengeance Zero wanted. No, it was true, if he slew Ram here, he would be becoming what he hated. Confused, Zero lowered his sword. Wasn't this what he wanted? Zero stumbled forward into Ram, his saber puncturing Ram's appendix and all the way through his back. Zero extinguished his blade, and stumbled from the area surrounding the hotel.  
As he did so, two Techno warriors rushed him, though he knocked them aside. He could have slain them, but there would have been nothing to learn.  
Lost, Zero rushed his way towards the old library. The Mystics followed. Those who had tribes returned, those without followed him the whole way in one exodus.  
Here, Zero and his super-tribe would remain. They were watchers now, for peace had arrived. They learned that Ram disappeared that day, and that Mega took the Techno reins.  
Now though, the Technos had also disbanded. People did not trust them as they had once done. Zero and the Mystics remained in peace for some time, at least, until they were again called to aid the tribes of Center City . . .  
  
The End  
To be continued  
  
Epilogue  
From the journal of Zero, the newly crowned Maxamin of the Mystics:  
  
"Power and Chaos are but the beginning. I see now that there are more levels to the Gift. Of there expanses I do not know, though now I know at least the second level. Truth and Lies, these I must learn and then I shall teach them to my Mystics. From them, the knowledge shall travel to the Mystics who are dwelling with the Tribals.  
Now though, I must meditate . . ." 


End file.
